Cupid's ninjas
by Ultimate Chibiness
Summary: Cupid gets sick and sends instead three children OCs, as a mission, to play cupid and shoot everyone with special needles. But will they actually make good couples out of them? They just want to get this over with..and get some laughs out of it, too.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story came from out of the blue, and it came from my head. It's basically a cupid story. Gone terribly wrong. This is why 8-year-olds SHOULDN'T be given Cupid's job. And Cupid shouldn't be lazy. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other piece. It's just...humor comes naturally, and romance/action/adventure/rescuing takes a while to finish._**

_**Summary: **Cupid gets sick and sends instead three children (OCs), as a mission, to play cupid and shoot everyone with special needles. But will they actually make good couples out of them? They actually seem to want to get this over with as soon as possible..._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not worth buying. So i didn't buy it. And what?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Three little children stood in front of the gate of Konoha, looking up, reading at it. It was two boys and a girl in the middle. They looked about eight. The little girl had long dirty-blonde hair tied up in two low ponytails. Her bangs were split to the side, so as not to bother her. She had on a red shirt and some blue capris, She also had some red sandals on and a red ribbon tied in her hair. Her eyes were an odd shade of gold; bright but not enough to blend with her hair. And her left bang, as well as her ends, brightened from blond to a dark red.

The boy on her left had a navy cap on, and his black hair barely reached ear length. It was covered under his hat, though. He had one earring on his left ear (such a rebel). He had a short- sleeve navy shirt with a gray vest on top of it. He also wore navy shorts, and he had the same sandals the girl had, but in blue. A red ribbon was tied on his right arm. His eyes were a clear shade of onyx and his whole outfit made the red ribbon and his left bang and ends, blood red, stick out.

Far from him and to the girl's right was another boy. He had wild brown hair that seemed like it wouldn't be caught dead combed back. That's probably why the boy tied his hair into a ponytail. He had a messy-blue shirt on and had the same shoes as his teammates, in the same blue. He had shorts, like the other boy, but in gray. And he had the red ribbon tied to his left arm. His eyes were hazel and he had the same red bang and ends as his friends.

After a few minutes of staring, one of them spoke up.

"Michiko-chan, is this it?" the one to her right said.

"I think it is, Yukio-kun," Michiko responded. "We finally made it. Let's go in and camp up on top of the roof, then start the mission tomorrow."

"We have a little problem," the one to her left said. He pointed to a little farther off, where two ninjas were standing, looking straight at them, or so they thought. Neither the children nor the adult ninja in front of them said anything.

"Do you think they can see us?" Yukio leaned in as he whispered to Michiko. Michiko shrugged. She'd been in situations where the adult was right in front of her and he hadn't seen her.

The boy to the left took a step closer.

"Daisuke-kun, don't!" Michiko shouted. The boy stopped for a minute, but then continued until he made it in front of the ninjas. He stoop up on his tippy toes, shoving a lock of his hair out of the way of his face, and waved his hands in front of the ninjas. Then he turned to his friends.

"It's ok, they can't see us!" he shouted. Michiko and Yukio both sighed. Michiko walked up next to Daisuke and turned to him and Yukio.

"Guess they haven't been hit by Cupid's arrows yet, for them to see us," she said, smirking.

"Better yet, Cupid's _needles_," Yukio said. He took out shiny-red needles from a back pocket and grinned.

"Yukio-kun, put away those needles," Michiko sighed as she said those words. Yukio was trouble, but at least Daisuke wasn't acting up, too.

"Alright, alright," Daisuke's words startled Michiko a little. She turned to give him all her attention. "Let's hurry this up already. I'm getting sleepy." He yawned and stretched his arms as he said so. Then he walked in the village.

Michiko smiled a little and yawned, too, then followed Daisuke inside. Yukio was about to go in with them, too, but then he had a little devilish grin. He took out one of his needles and threw it at the ninja, who quickly jumped up.

"EAAAAH!" The needle, when it hit him, went inside of him and disappeared as the victim's eyes droopily fell. Daisuke knew his body was soon next.

The ninja on the other side looked at him. "Yasuo, are you alright?" he asked to the one who screamed. The said boy turned to the one who called him, and his face immediately glowed. The ninja who had called him got a little…_frightened_ by this.

"Yasuo, are you alright?" he repeated once more. The said ninja had started droopily hanging his head, staring at his partner, and was starting to drool.

"YASUO! WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I love you."

"WHAT??" **Bonk**! One ninja stood on the floor, unconscious, with his mouth wide open, while the other stood on guard, muttering angrily, looking out for any intruders. Yukio laughed, and then ran into the village to look for his friends.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Just a slight background on the chidlren. Yes, it was meant to be short. They actually resemble Team 7 a little, except no one wanted to be slightly emo. Admit it, Sasuke's slightly emo. Now to chapter 2. Thanks for reading and review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Way longer and its just starting out. They've met Team 7! Sai is there because i said so. He makes everything funny. Sasuke and Sai being there isnt exactly the easiest thing to imagine or work with.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto and I have an argument so we're not talking to each other. You can leave him that message. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura woke up bright an early in the morning. She yawned and stretched her arms. She didn't expect anyone out this early, so she was surprised when she saw faces pass by her. Her eyes bulged a little as she recognized them. Then she smiled and waved to them.

"Sasuke! Sai!"

Those who she called turned around. They had been walking next to each other in complete and total silence.

"Ohayo, hag." Sasuke glared at Sai for a while, in confusion. Sai had his trademark fake smile. Sasuke then turned to Sakura.

"Hn."

_Calm down…its Sai. Sai doesn't know anything about women._ Sakura gulped and then kept on smiling cheerfully. "Where are you two going this early in the morning?"

"Sasuke asked me to train with him, ugly dog. And my books say that a way to increase friendship is to do _favors_ for them."

Again, a weird stare from Sasuke. And then his reply, "Hn."

Sakura sighed a little. Sai being weird made everything a little interesting. Ever since he entered Konoha from _wherever_ he came from, he was trying to have _emotions_. As weird as that sounded, you would only believe it if you met him.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayo!"

Only one person would call her that. Sakura didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was, and she didn't even have to. Naruto came running from behind and turned to face her. So, from her view, all three of them were in a line: Naruto, Sasuke and Sai.

"Ohayo, Naruto," Sakura said with a cheery smile. Naruto was always in high spirits.

"What are you up to, Sakura?" Naruto asked. "It's pretty early for you to be out."

"I've got some work to do with Tsunade-sama," Sakura said. She sighed a little. "It's probably going to be all paperwork."

"Well, good luck with that," Naruto said. Glancing down a little, he looked back at her. "You want to go get some ramen later?"

"Sure," Sakura said. Naruto jumped up in the air in happiness and made a little smile. Sai and Sasuke both looked at Naruto, Sai trying to figure out this emotion and Sasuke, well, Sasuke was just staring at him because Naruto was making a fool of himself.

After watching Naruto for a little while, Sakura realized how much time she'd lost talking to her friends. "I have to go," she said, excusing herself, and ran past them. She looked back one last time to her friends. "See you guys later!"

"We know where to find you." Sai replied. Naruto didn't bother to stare; he was too happy.

"Yukio-kun, wake up!"

The little boy quickly opened his eyes and jumped up, looking around. Michiko and Daisuke, who had been surrounding him, moved a little farther from him.

"Who? What? What?" Yukio quickly asked. He had already gotten in a fighting stance and was waiting for an unexpected enemy. After a few moments, he realized it was just him, Michiko and Daisuke.

"Why'd you guys wake me up?" he quickly whined. His hands fell droopily in disappointment. Michiko sighed and Daisuke put his hand in his face. Typical Yukio.

"Yukio-kun," Michiko sighed. She was trying to explain this, _again_, to Yukio. "We're starting early so we can finish this mission and get back home."

Yukio flinched a little. "Oh yeah," he said, grinning. "I knew that."

"So you also remember the mission, right?" Michiko said to her friend. Yukio nodded, then he pointed to Daisuke.

"Would _you_ like to repeat the mission, Daisuke?"

Michiko and Daisuke sweatdroppped. Oh yeah, typicial Yukio. Daisuke, although taken a little bit by surprise, smiled and nodded.

"The mission, Yukio," he said, smirking, "Is to shoot everyone in Konoha with these needles." He took out some red needles from his back pocket. "At least once."

Michiko smiled, impressed at Daisuke's explanation. She crossed her arms and glanced at Yukio. To her surprise, he was nodding knowingly. "Did you get all that, Michiko-chan?"

BAM! Yukio was on the floor, holding his little head. Michiko had turned around and was muttering something. Yukio was really stupid sometimes. Did he really expect _her_ to believe that _she_ didn't know what the mission was?

Daisuke sweatdropped. Yeah, this was a Yukio-Michiko moment. Before he got to say something, he heard some shouting and it got his attention. He turned and looked down from the rooftop. Below, they could see a pink girl yelling to two boys.

After a few minutes, Michiko looked up, expecting to see Daisuke but didn't see him. She noticed Daisuke looking at something else so she ran to see what he was seeing.

"Daisuke-kun," Michiko called to him. "What're you looking at?"

"Just some shouting," Daisuke responded. Michiko appeared next to him and they both looked down.

"Wow, Daisuke-kun," Michiko smirked, still looking down. "Didn't think you were the nosy type."

Daisuke got a little angry at this. "I'm not." He plainly stated.

Yukio noticed he wasn't getting any attention so he turned around to see his friends looking down from the edge of the rooftop. "What're you guys looking at?"

"Just come over here," Michiko said as she waved him to come over. Yukio nodded and went over.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the pink girl.

"We don't know, Yukio-kun," Michiko said. "We don't know anyone here."

"So why listen in?"

Michiko got a little irritated. "Don't you want to be a good _cupid_, Yukio-kun?"

"Cupid?"

Michiko sighed as she turned to her lost friend. "By know you must know that those who get hit by the red needles fall in love with the first person thing they see." Yukio nodded. Michiko sighed again and waited. After a few minutes, Yukio finally got it.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted happily. "Now I get it!" Then he turned to the three people down there.

After a few minutes, Michiko disturbed the silence. "Doesn't that girl with pink hair remind you of someone?"

"Nope."

"No one."

Michiko got a little irritated. Boys were so clueless. She pointed to her face. "Doesn't she look a little like me?"

Yukio and Daisuke turned to her and looked at her. Then they looked at the girl below. Michiko's gold eyes, long blond hair, happy smile, bangs to the side, red ribbon tied. Downstairs, green eyes, short pink hair, happy smile, bangs to the side, ninja headband tied.

Yukio was about to shake his head no when Daisuke quickly said, "Yes, I see the resemblance."

Yukio looked at Daisuke and quickly whispered, "Really?"

Daisuke glanced at him and replied, also whispering, "No. But if we say no, we're gonna get punched again."

Yukio smiled and replied, "Good plan." Yukio looked back down at the pinkette. "She looks cute."

"So does that boy with the pointed hair," Michiko said, appearing next to Yukio and pointing to Sasuke.

"He looks emo-ish," Yukio said. Michiko twitched a little.

"Pointed hair? Looks like a chicken butt."

Michiko looked up, expecting the outburst from Yukio. But it came from Daisuke. It was rare for Daisuke to say something strange. Yukio burst out laughing.

"Good one, Daisuke!" Their left hands met and they started to laugh.

"Well, he might make a good sweetheart for the pink one," she said. Daisuke and Yukio sighed. Michiko was taking this job a little seriously. They were just in it to mess around. That's when they heard that little scream by the blonde boy. Yukio jumped up.

"Now _that's_ a good sweetheart for her!" he shouted. "That's the perfect one!"

Michiko stared at him. "You actually care?"

"No," Yukio said. Michiko sweatdropped. "But he does appeal to me a little." Michiko looked down at the blonde boy. He looked and acted a little bit like Yukio.

"I thought you would, Yukio-kun," Michiko said as he watched the happy dance. "He does resemble you a lot."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Aww, they've met Team 7! Don't worry, for those waiting for the love shooting, its about to start. Hehehe...Can't wait for that. Sai...sai sai...don't you just luff him because he's completely...sooo completely clueless._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2. Yes, i think it is. Let's start some shooting, shall we? Wow...that sounded...odd._

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto's being mean to me and deserves to be his own person and not be owned. So i don't own him._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Michiko was up in the rooftop, following Sakura. She was determined to have her paired up with the cute boy she had seen earlier._

_-**Flashback**-_

_Michiko picked up her things. "Let's split up," she said to her teammates after they'd seen the whole scene below. "We'll get this mission over with faster."_

_"Yeah," Yukio whined. "I want to go back home already."_

_"It's strange they didn't give us the bingo book," Daisuke said, looking up, his arms behind his head. "They usually do during these missions. So we know who to hit and who the person has to fall for."_

_"Don't you see?" Michiko piped in, appearing unexpectedly next to Daisuke. Daisuke almost fell backwards from shock. "They're testing us! They're trying to figure out if we'd make good ninjas!" Michiko was pumped up, and her arm was in the air as she continued. "Well I, for one, will try my hardest! I already know a good couple already and I'm determined to succeed in this mission!"_

_Daisuke and Yukio looked at her, then at each other. Daisuke shrugged; he didn't know what to do in these Michiko-moments._

_"Let's wait and see what'll happen," Daisuke advised. Yukio nodded. After a while, Michiko calmed down and looked at her needles. Then she looked at them._

_"See you in a bit, ok?" she said, grinning. Then she poofed away._

_-**End Flashback**-_

_This isn't going so well._ Michiko concluded after some time. The pink haired girl and the other boy pretty much avoided each other. _The only way to make this work is to sabotage them…make them see each other. But how?_

Michiko pondered for a moment, then she had an idea. She jumped off from the rooftop far away into the forest.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yukio was proudly walking through the forest. He had already hit one person (not counting the guard from yesterday) and was hoping for a nice walk through the forest. But if duty calls, it _calls_. And he'd answer.

Yukio smirked. He didn't care who the person fell in love with, but, in the forest, it had to be funny. The thought made him laugh.

Pretty soon, after jumping from tree to tree for a few minutes, he noticed a young man nearby. He had a huge cloak/coat sort of thing, and he had dark shades. Yukio couldn't see his mouth, because the guy had hidden it with a turtleneck. He was examining a tree, at least that's what it looked like to Yukio.

Yukio smiled when he saw the Konoha headband. _That means, for the mission's sake, I have to shoot him._

He took out a red needle, which shone with the sunlight. He brought the needle near him then threw it rapidly at the young man. He heard the needle hit its victim, and the little noise it made as it went past its flesh. Then Yukio waited for the person to see _whatever _he saw, and to become the entertainment to Yukio.

After a few moments, Yukio didn't see the teenager do anything. He got slightly irritated at this, and was about to get closer when the young man _did_ do something. The teenager walked up to the tree, and hugged it.

"Oh…my…god…" Yukio's eyes bulged for a moment. Then he burst out laughing and rolling.

The young man turned away from his tree lover and glared at the brunette. Yukio immediately stopped. Once hit by cupid, the victim could see those who shot the arrows…err…needles.

Before the young man was able to do anything,Yukio jumped away, back to the village. He could hide from the angry shinobi back there, and he could shoot some more needles so he could get back home.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What a shinobi does to get himself...err...a laugh? Pretty much. Yukio must run now. hehehe. We got one shot in this chapter, i guess we'll have the little massacre in the next one. Wow..that sounded...bloody. I really should pick better words. Anyways, review. Yes, this was short._


	4. Chapter 4

_**So what do I own? Only the characters Michiko, Daisuke and Yukio. They barely wont interfere with the gang, though. And they resemble Team 7 a little. This part of the story was suggested by NoaEdsLover13. Thanks for helping clear my writer's block. Plus its one more mess up they hae to endure.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. You all should know that._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Michiko giggled as she neared the forest clearing, her golden eyes gleaming. She had spotted the boy and the one he had been next to sparring from a few meters away. Since her needles had not hit them _yet_, then they couldn't or _shouldn't_ be able to see her. Michiko grinned at her reasoning.

She got a little closer to where they were sparring and took out her needle. It shone, and Michiko walked up closer and closer. _By hitting the emotion-less friend, the friend'll be able to see me, and I'll be able to tell him that the hospital is asking for the chicken-butt … I mean… dammit! Daisuke, you made me call him chicken-butt! I'll get you! Anyways, they're asking for **him** and then he'll run into the pink girl and I'll throw the needle and they'll leave happily ever after._

Michiko stopped walking when she was far enough that they wouldn't accidentally hurt her while they were sparring but was still close enough to land a hit on Sai. When she saw the opportunity, after Sai dodged Sasuke's punch, Michiko threw the needle. It zoomed and hit Sai's neck, then entered his body. Sai, by reflex, turned to where the needle had been shot and looked dead at Michiko. But he had a blank expression on his face.

_Guess that wasn't enough._ Michiko sighed as she took out another needle. She aimed the needle at Sai, who had just stood staring at her, with Sasuke next to him, with a weird look on his face.

"Why'd you stop, dobe?" Sasuke said after hitting him in the head, which Sai didn't respond to.

"Because there's a little girl with a needle in front of us," Sai said, pointing at Michiko. Michiko was caught off guard by this, and almost dropped her needle. _Guess I don't have to use it._ She put the needle away in her back pocket and continued to smile at Sai. _He's a weird boy, not to make a ga-ga face or anything. _

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke asked. He saw no one.

"Besides being dickless, are you also blind?" Sai asked with his trademark smile. Sasuke stared at him coldly, then walked away. No use in interrogating this strange man.

As Sasuke walked away, Sai glanced at him, then back at the little girl. The girl was signaling for him to come over. She looked like she couldn't harm a fly, so he walked over. The little girl seemed smaller as he neared her.

"I came from the hospital," Michiko stated as he neared her in a sort of childish voice. "They sent me to bring that guy over there—" She pointed and Sai turned to see that she pointed directly at Sasuke. He looked back at her. "he needs to go fill out some paperwork on the last time he went to the hospital. To speak with someone with pink hair." Michiko shrugged. "I'm not good with names."

"Sure, ugly girl," Sai said as he smiled. "I'll send the message." Michiko twitched a little. Did he just call her ugly? This guy is gonna get _such_ a beating…she quickly blew that thought away. _Anything for the plan. For the mission._

"One more thing…" she said as Sai turned away. Sai turned back at her. "I need you to lie down." Sai was slightly confused, so Michiko tried to think up of an excuse. "I want to see if I can do my healing technique. So _lie down_!"

The slight resemblance to Sakura led Sai to do as she said. He slowly got down on his hands and knees and dropped to the floor, his face staring at the little girl. Michiko walked over towards the side where he wouldn't be able to see her and put both hands on his back. Her palms began to glow green after a few minutes. She smiled, satisfied at the result, and quickly pulled her hand away from his back. As her palms flew away, so did a red needle, appearing from Sai's body, which Michiko quickly grabbed.

Sai only felt a quick pain, and after a moment of not feeling the little girl's presence he turned to her, but she wasn't there. Actually, Michiko was right in front of him, but because she had gotten the needle out of his system, he couldn't see her anymore.

"What are you doing _now_, dobe?"

Sai looked up to see Sasuke looking down at him. He quickly stood up and put on a fake smile.

"I was helping an ugly girl practice her medical jutsu."

Michiko twitched. _Again with the ugly? Dammit, boy, im going to go kill you in your sleep. AFTER you send the message._

"Oh," Sasuke said after rolling his eyes. "The little girl you pointed out to me?"

"Yes!" Sai exclaimed. "That same girl!" Sasuke rolled his eyes again. The boy was crazy. "She also said that _you_ need to go to the hospital to fill in some paperwork with the ugly dog."

"Sakura?" Sasuke was getting used to Sai's nicknames.

"She said pink hair," Sai said. "You'd be dickless to not know its Sakura."

Sasuke quickly left, not wanting to be near this guy. Michiko grinned; her plan was working. Sasuke would go to the hospital, meet up with Sakura and fall pray to her needle. Michiko let out a laugh as she ran out of the woods, carefully following the young man before her.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura looked at her clipboard one more time. She had just finished another patient and was checking to see she had written everything in the right places. She looked at her watch and sighed. She had just come from the Hokage Tower and already she was overflowed with work. But it was lunch time; Sakura was thinking of taking Naruto's offer on some ramen _now_.

As she walked outside to get some fresh air, she spotted Sasuke coming her way. Wait a minute…Sasuke? Shouldn't he be training or something?

**With Sai?** Inner Sakura chimed in her thoughts.

Sakura moved her head to the side; no one was behind him. And he was walking with his hands in his pockets, looking straight at her. Unnoticed to her or _anyone_, Michiko was skipping behind him.

"Perfect opportunity right here," Michiko said happily as she took her time to get out a needle from her back pocket of her capris.

_He looks emo-ish._

Yukio's statement rung in her mind. _Maybe I should use more than one needle._ She took out another and aimed it at the boy in front of her.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sasuke," Sakura said as he neared her. "What brings you here?" She had already dropped the suffixes by now.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sai said a little girl wanted me to go see a pink haired girl about some paperwork." He raised an eyebrow at the confused Sakura. "That's you, isn't it?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," she said, clipboard still in hand. "I'm afraid I didn't call you. I already have all your paperwork from last time."

Sasuke winced a little, prepared to start ranting.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Michiko took her distance away from the two, not wanting the boy to fall for her like the other did. She aimed at Sasuke and quickly threw the needles that were zooming off to hit the guy…

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"God damn that guy!" Sasuke muttered as he stomped his foot and turned to the side, taking most of his body with him. In this way he wasn't facing Sakura, who probably would have been very confused if she hadn't been distracted by a little pain that hit her arm.

"oow!" Sakura quickly hit her left arm with her right hand on the exact spot the needle had hit her, her head turning with it to face her left.

Sasuke twitched a little. That little shriek meant that Sakura wasn't paying attention to him ranting. In fact, she wasn't paying attention at all to him. He turned to where she was looking to see the Kazekage, Gaara. Strange to see the Kazekage, Sasuke presumed he was there to go talk personally to the 5th Hokage. He shrugged it off, turned around and continued ranting.

"How do I believe _someone_ who sees imaginary little girls? I bet its his hormones finally kicking that--- "

"Sasuke, I'm sorry," Sakura said without looking at him. Sasuke turned around, slightly annoyed. He was about to say something, but Sakura quickly rushed off after the Kazekage.

"Goddamit, Sakura, come back!" Sasuke shouted at her. How could she do that? I mean, he hadn't finished ranting.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"No, no no!" Michiko shouted as the pink girl. She clenched her hands into a fist and stomped her feet, then let out a high-pitched scream of anguish that could easily be mistaken for one of fear because of how hard she was trying. She wasn't trying to get anyone's attention, though; this was the ritual she performed every time she messed up or was really _really_ angry.

She sighed and took out two more needles and aimed at Sasuke. "Let's try this _again_," Michiko said through tightly-clenched teeth. She was severely angry. "You're gonna fall in love with ms. Pinky over there, lover boy." She said this as if the boy in front of her could hear her.

She threw the needles, and as she did, she shouted, "NOW FALL, DAMMIT! FALL!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As he watched, rather annoyed, as Sakura ran after the Kazekage, he felt something hit him in the arm. He had the same reflex as Sakura, so he hit the arm with the opposite hand. Then he looked back at Sakura, _if_ she was there; she had disappeared already, after Gaara.

"HEY, TEME!" came a shout. Sasuke turned to see Naruto running up to him. "Teme, I heard a scream! Was that Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He was looking at Naruto with a blank expression on his face.

"HEY, TEME! WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, almost exploding on Sasuke. He was really taken back…in fact, he had the same face now that he had in his past when Ino appeared out of nowhere, trying to flirt with him.

"What, what is it, dobe?" Sasuke said, almost stuttering. He, however, succeeded in making it sound casual. Naruto didn't notice.

"Didn't you hear that scream?" Naruto asked. "It was high-pitched and sounded like someone needed help! I thought it might be Sakura-chan!"

_That dobe, always thinking about Sakura._ Sasuke shrugged those thoughts out of his mind. But he had a disappointed grin on his face.

"Teme, you alright?" Naruto asked his almost-brother. Naruto moved his hands in front of the one he insulted to make sure.

"I'm fine, dobe," Sasuke said. "Just have a little feeling in my gut that I hate right now."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"GODDAMIT!" Michiko shouted as she started her ritual again. "Damn, damn, DAMN!"

"That's quite a pottymouth you have there."

Michiko looked up to see Daisuke laughing at her. Michiko pouted as Daisuke threw himself from the rooftop and landed next to her.

"Very funny, Daisuke-kun," Michiko said as she rolled her eyes. Daisuke was still laughing at her, more like chuckling now, since all the fun had been sucked out by Michiko's eye-rolling.

"What'd you do this time, girly?" Daisuke asked her. "Shoot a cat instead of the person?"

Michiko's cheeks flushed a little. "That was only once!" she shouted, pointing to him. "And the cat found his true love…"

"Whatever," Daisuke said with a grin. After a few minutes he started once more. "So what _did_ you do?"

"Wrong pairing," Michiko muttered, looking down. She looked up quickly. "But I'll fix it! Right now!" She ran to the direction she had seen the pink hair-ed girl run to. "See ya later, Daisuke-kun!"

"Yeah," he muttered looking at her run. "See ya later."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Thanks again, NoaEdsLover13 for your help. Maybe somethings people should know-- Daisuke means lionhearted i think. He wont act like it. Michiko means great beauty, amazingly she doesnt act all high and mighty. And Yukio means "gets what he wants." Maybe his job has something to do with it. R&R.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I wonder if i can make a cliffhanger...err...i mean...umm...back to the story...Anyone enjoying it? It actually makes me laugh to picture it all. Disclaimer's standard, too lazy to 'creatively' think of a good one. What else? Michiko, Daisuke and Yukio are my peeps. They don't belong to anyone except me. I'm the mommy. )**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sighed as he walked through the streets of Konoha. He had taken a trip to Konoha to visit the Godaime for the first time as a Kazekage to discuss their country's relations, and he was nervous. Of course, it wasn't shown; his face was serious.

The girl behind him wasn't helping his condition. He sensed a shinobi behind him, better yet a kunoichi, with a chakra level around chuunin, maybe higher. He glanced backwards to see the teammate of Naruto, the one who had shown him friendship and saved him from becoming a monster. This pink-haired kunoichi behind him was said to have killed an Akatsuki member and had touched an old lady enough for her to give Gaara her life. In other words, he owned this girl and his teammate his life.

_She must be on her way for some training._ Gaara thought. He thought nothing more, until she surprised him with her voice.

"Gaara-san," she said, appearing next to him. They both continued walking."What brings you to Konoha?"

"Ohayo, Sakura-san," Gaara said to her after a moment, not breaking his cool. "Just meeting the Godaime for some business."

"That's great, Gaara-_kun_," Sakura said, smiling. The suffix kinda surprised Gaara a little. "Hopefully you'll have no trouble at all dealing with Tsunade-sama."

Gaara turned to her, about to say something about the suffix, when Sakura's attention shifted to something on her right, so she wasn't facing him. After a while, Sakura turned to him and said, "Gomen, Gaara-kun, but I have to go take care of something." Her face was full of disappointment. Then she put on a happy face once more and walked towards an alley.

"See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya," Gaara said, still walking towards the Hokage Tower, but facing the alley Sakura had run to. That was one weird girl.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Michiko had followed the pink haired girl. From hearing her conversation, Michiko learned that her name was Sakura. _I can use that information for my benefit._

After walking for a while, she noticed the red-headed boy Sakura was talking to was getting uncomfortable. _Oh no! She must be making a move! Better stall, quickly figure out something!_

Michiko ran into an alley ahead of them and looked around. She found a kunai and, without thinking clearly, stabbed her wrist a little, just enough to make a small hole, and to give her some pain. She screamed a little, and threw the kunai aside. The scream got Sakura's attention for sure, because the pinkette turned to her. _Now for my grand performance!_ Michiko started to cry. Immediately the pinkette approached her, saying something to the boy next to her before rushing to the wounded Michiko.

"Hey there, are you ok?" Sakura quickly said, kneeling next to her. Michiko was clutching her left hand with her right hand, looking at her wound and crying. Sakura grabbed her left arm, where the wound was, and put her own hand over it. Said hand began to glow with blue chakra, and Sakura winced a little. Michiko knew what pain she was feeling. A moment later, the blue chakra disappeared and Michiko's wound disappeared.

Michiko sighed in relief at the wound being gone; she had still not mastered the technique perfectly enough to repeat Sakura's healing technique. _Now for the plan!_

"Wow! That was so cool!" Michiko shrieked to Sakura. Sakura was a little taken back, but, nevertheless, she smiled at the young girl.

"Arigato, er…"

"Michiko!" Michiko shouted, pointing to herself. "Can I try?" Michiko stood up and ran behind Sakura, putting her hands on Sakura's back.

Sakura sighed, turning her head to the little girl with a slight smile. "This is sort of a hard technique to master and…" She trailed off when she saw Michiko's grin of determination. Sakura smiled and turned away, so she looked straight ahead.

"Go ahead and try."

Michiko smiled and said her "Arigato." Then put her hands back on Sakura's back and breathed in and out quickly. Her palms began to glow with green chakra. Sakura felt the chakra and was surprised that the little girl could actually do it. Michiko grinned again and pulled her hands away, grabbing both red needles as they came flying from the body, and put them in her pocket. Sakura felt a slight pain and turned to the little girl; this wasn't how the healing technique worked. But Michiko was no longer there.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Michiko jumped up in the air and shouted happily. "Alright! I did it!" she shrieked as she threw her fists in the air. Sakura, who was next to her, looked around the alley, then ran away, Michiko figured to the hospital.

Michiko walked out of the alley and spotted the raven-head boy she had tried to hook up with the pinkette. The raven-head boy was next to a blonde boy with spiked up hair.

"Sasuke-teme, I swear, something's wrong with you!"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Naruto-kun."

"Eeeh? What was _that_?"

"What was _what_?"

"Why'd you call me Naruto-_kun_?"

"Err…that sort of came out by its own…"

"SEE? There _is_ something wrong with you!"

_Sasuke is it? I'll fix him up for you, Naruto._ Michiko ran a little closer, trying to figure out a plan for how to get the needles out of Sasuke. But she couldn't think of anything. Then Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"Sasuke-teme! Look at that little girl over there!" Naruto pointed to Michiko. Michiko was a little bit taken by surprise; she hadn't thrown any needles to this kid, so probably Yukio or Daisuke had.

"Huh? Oh, _that_ little girl, what about her?"

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

Michiko positively beamed. At least she wasn't the only one that saw it.

"Huh? I don't see it, Naruto-kun."

"Doesn't she remind you of Sakura-chan a little? Hey…wait a minute…STOP SAYING NARUTO-_KUN_!"

"I can help you with that," Michiko blurted out. Maybe, in this situation, it was better to just do it without an excuse. Naruto was a little taken back.

"You can fix him?" Naruto pointed to Sasuke, and Sasuke looked a little bit offended.

"Of course I can!" Michiko said. "I took lessons! Just keep a hold of him for a while." In a blink of an eye, Naruto was gone. Michiko looked around, but didn't spot him anywhere.

"Over here, little girl!"

Michiko turned around to the sound of his voice, and found him grabbing on to Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was slightly struggling, but Michiko could tell he was liking this situation. Such was the case for those who fell under the curse of the needles.

Michiko ran behind Sasuke and put the plam of her hands on Sasuke's back. They began to glow green once more, and Michiko pulled her hands away and grabbed the two red needles, then put them in her back pocket.

"There ya go, Naruto." Michiko said and ran off. "See ya later!"

"Wow, she even acts like Sakura-chan," Naruto said as the little girl bounced off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiko ended up sitting on the edge of a rooftop, looking below at Sakura. She wasn't exactly spying…but she wasn't going to give up. Sakura looked like she was relaxing on a bench, when Sasuke appeared and stood next to her bench. They looked like they were having a conversation.

"Hey, Michiko-chan!"

Michiko turned to see Yukio land on the top of the building. Daisuke quickly appeared later. Yukio had his regular grin on and Daisuke looked like he needed something to do.

"Michiko-chan, what are you looking at?" Yukio and Daisuke quickly ran to the edge to look down, one on each side of her. Michiko beamed. It took Yukio a while to get. "You got the emo kid and the pink girl together? Congratulations, Michiko-chan!"

"Didn't think you'd actually accomplish it," Daisuke added. Michiko glanced at him, but he was looking down. "They don't look like they're getting along that great."

Michiko looked down. The onyx-eyed boy looked up as if he had nothing to say and the pink girl looked like she couldn't handle the suspense anymore.

"It's because I haven't shot them yet," Michiko pointed out. She took out some needles and aimed. "I'll do that right now."

She readied her grip and aimed at the kunoichi below, and then threw the needles, unaware at the stranger(s) that was coming up to the couple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I made a cliffhanger! woo! (sorry xD) Hmm...questions you should have if you were actually paying attention to most of this story...primarily, who are the strangers? Yes, most of you should be thinking that...Who shot Naruto? I mean, yeah, someone had to for him to see Michiko, but who shot him? last chapter was a hint wink... What about the whole Shino incident? Is Yukio going to spill? Daisuke reminds me of Shikamaru more than anything...randomness. Anyways , R&R. I luff reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_The insane-ness continues. How else can this mission go wrong? Hehehe. I guess some slight OOC-ness that'll just go with the story. Bear with me, You'll love it. Oh, and if you had some trouble trying to picture them, I drew them and put it on my profile...well, I will, by next chapter, promise._**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Uchiha!"

Neji was walking towards them with Kiba behind him, surprisingly, without Akamaru. They looked almost like they were in the neighborhood and just stopped by to say hi. But that wasn't what _ninjas_ did.

"Uchiha, Hokage-sama has sent us to tell everyone that she received multiple missions that need to be accomplished in a small amount of time," Neji repeated calmly, eyeing both.

"Hokage-sama also wants Sakura-san for some paperwork," Kiba finished him.

Neji quickly jumped a little. He turned a little to where he had felt some pain, but, seeing no cause of the pain, mentally began to think of situations of what might have happened, resulting in the non-existent injury. Sakura noticed this, and started to stand up from the bench.

"Neji-san, are you alright?"

Neji, his thoughts disturbed, faced the kunoichi to receive the effect of the needle that had just hit him. He immediately noticed how pretty her pink hair was and how much her green eyes made her stand out. A burst of wind conveniently appearing at the right place and time blew her hair, increasing the effect of cupid's needle.

"N-neji-san?" Sakura stuttered. The Hyuuga prodigy was staring at her and that was utterly scaring her. "Neji-san, are you alright?"

Neji realized he was making the girl uncomfortable and quickly turned away. Sakura was taken back by this response…_what's with the Hyuuga prodigy today?_ Sasuke glared at Neji, unsure of what the pearl-eyed genius was doing.

Kiba turned to the Hyuuga. "Hey, Hyuuga! What's your problem today?" Kiba said in a loud voice. Neji jumped a little and decided to suck it up. He turned back to where Sasuke and Sakura were standing. His eyes wandered to Sakura once more, but, this time, he didn't turn back. He stayed standing, his pearly eyes wide.

Sasuke glared more. "Hyuuga!" he whispered loudly. "What do you think you're doing?" No answer. Neji didn't even move. "Hyuuga?" Again, no answer or movement.

Kiba turned again to the prodigy. "Neji?" he questioned. No response. Kiba walked over in front of him and waved his hands over his face. No response or movement whatsoever. "Hey, Hyuuga! What's with you?"

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed. She walked over to the prodigy and waved her hands in front of the genius. She walked around him, inspecting him. After a few minutes of careful observation, Sakura sighed. "He's in some sort of trance," she said. "He's still breathing, but his nervous system won't respond. It's almost like he's in shock...or frozen. One of the two."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiko's eyes widened as she looked down at the people below. Yukio was on the floor, rolling. Michiko glanced at Daisuke, who was looking down at the couple with no expression whatsoever. Michiko turned away from the ledge and stomped her feet.

"Damn it! Not again!" she shouted.

"You better go down there and take that needle out," Daisuke said as he took out a needle. "I'll hit that boy for you." And in a blink of an eye, he threw the needle and it hit the chicken-head boy. Michiko turned back to the ledge and look down. Sasuke had put his hand on his back where Daisuke's needle had hit him and then turned his attention to the pink girl. Daisuke had done it.

Yukio noticed that he had missed something, so he stood up from the floor and ran to the edge. His eyes narrowed as he inspected the people below and noticed that the chicken head boy had been shot with a needle. Yukio looked at the dog boy that had not been hit, and he got an idea.

"Oi! Michiko-chan, I'll shoot the pink girl for you!" Yukio said with an evil glint in his eye. Michiko caught the glint, but it was too late. Yukio's needle was out.

"No, Yukio-kun! No!" she shouted, trying to make her way to Yukio, but Yukio shot the needle. As playful as Yukio is, he has good aim, and he got that dog boy straight in the back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke frowned as he took a step forward and walked around the frozen prodigy. The prodigy's eyes were staring exactly at Sakura. "Any ideas on how to cure him, Sakura?" Sasuke asked the medic nin.

"I'm afraid he'll have to go to the hospital," Sakura said, putting her hand on the white-eyed genius's shoulder. "There are some pills there that might work on him, but it takes a few hours to work to its full potential. He won't be able to do the missions."

"He has no choice then," Sasuke said.

"Kiba-san, could you bring Neji-san to the hospital?" Sakura said, turning to the dog boy. "I have to run some tests to make sure he's actually...frozen." The dog boy, however, just stood there.

"Kiba-san, are you _alright_?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and she waved the palm of her hand in front of the said boy. Kiba's eyes widened, his face turned red, he let out a shout like someone scared him and fell backwards. It looked just like what Hinata did around Naruto, except it was a boy instead and he let out a manly scared shout. Sakura was a little confused by the reaction that Kiba just had. She checked his pulse and then sweat-dropped anime style.

"It-It seems Kiba-san is unconscious," Sakura said nervously, turning to Sasuke. She looked up at the sky, putting her index finger on her chin as she continued. "I don't know _how_ or why...but he is."

"Sakura, you're the medic," Sasuke said in his monotone. "What do we do?"

"For Kiba-san," Sakura said, pointing to the unconscious dog boy. "Since he has fainted, a bucket of water would wake him up. As for Neji-san..." her voice trialed off as she started to think. "I guess I have to run some tests..." She turned to Sasuke nervously. "So you'll have to carry him...please?"

"No. way." Sasuke said, glaring at her. Sasuke looked from person to person and then back at Sasuke, her hands clasped together, pleading.

"At least go get some water to revive Kiba-san," Sakura said, putting on a sad face. "Kiba-san will bring Neji-san to the hospital. Please?" Sakura put on a puppy face. For some reason, her green eyes gave them an added affect.

Sasuke looked at her with a blank annoyed expression, resisting the charm. Then he sighed and turned around, responded with a "Hn" and walked away. Sakura's face brightened up and she turned her attention to the frozen Hyuuga and the fainted Kiba. She got down on her knees, picked up Kiba and brought him to the bench where she laid him down. She walked around the Hyuuga and tried to carry him, too, but, somehow, the minute she touched him, he fell backwards, just like Kiba. And now the prodigy was on the floor, all red in the face.

"Neji-san, are you okay?" Sakura said, leaning over him to see if he had any signs of being awake. Neji's eyes blinked and looked up at her. Sakura smiled.

"Neji-san! You're awake!" she said happily, glad she didn't have to go through the medic stuff. Neji's face turned red and he kept looking up at her, blinking. "N-Neji-san? Are you alright?" His face was still red and he was still looking up with an embarrassed look, blinking. "Come on, Neji-san, you have to stand up from the floor."

It didn't occur to the prodigy that he was on the floor. Maybe _that's_ why he was looking up at her. Of course, she couldn't have grown so big, or him shrunk so small. "Hai," he said as he started getting up. He avoided all eye contact for fear of turning red again. Finally standing in front of her, Neji turned to Kiba in a desperate attempt not to look at her. He didn't know _why_ he turned red, but he didn't want it happening again.

"His breathing is alright, he's alive," Neji said, deactivating his byakugan.

"I checked," Sakura said from behind him. "I'm a medic nin, remember? He only fainted. I don't know why, though...Sasuke should come any minute now with some water to wake him up." Neji nodded, not turning to her.

Sakura, however, turned away to look off into the street. "Sasuke returned with the water, he's coming right now!" She informed the prodigy, smiling widely. Neji couldn't help to turn at the news, then freeze at the smile.

"Neji-san?" Sakura said after moments of the genius not moving. She waved her hands in front of the brunette and looked around. Sakura put her head in her hand as she tried to hide her disappointed face. "Oh boy, not again."

Sasuke appeared in front of her with a bucket of water. "Miss something?" he asked. To him, everything, except for Kiba now lying on the bench, was the same. Sakura shook her head.

"Neji-san, he woke up from his trance, but now he's back in it," Sakura said, taking her hand from her face. She put her arms up in the air in distress. "I think this time it might stay longer."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about Kiba," Sasuke said, taking the bucket and dumping it on Kiba's face. Kiba started spluttering and coughing, immediately getting up from the bench.

"Sasuke! That wasn't nice!" Sakura said, scolding the boy. Sasuke just shrugged it off. "At least apologize!"

"...We have a _bigger_ problem.."

Sakura was a little taken back. _Bigger Problem?_ "What is it?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "...Fangirls..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You _led_ them here? When you knew that there was a frozen _defenseless _Hyuuga right here?" She put her hand on her face, in shame. "Oh great."

Sasuke was about to say something when he sensed some chakra. "They're coming this way."

Sakura quickly took her hand out of her head and said, "Quick! Stall them! Start running around the village, _anywhere_ but the hospital!" She turned to Kiba, who was trying to take the water out his hair. "Kiba-san, can you carry Neji-san to the hospital? I'll lead you there."

Sasuke jumped off somewhere and Kiba nodded absentmindedly.. He turned to Neji and crouched down as Sakura helped him put him in piggyback, and then she ran ahead to the hospital, Kiba running behind her. Making it to the hospital, Sakura opened the door, ushering Kiba to go inside.

"Go to one of the rooms, tell Okami to look over Neji-san," Sakura told him as he jogged in place with the Hyuuga on him. Before Kiba could say anything, she gave him a stern look and signaled him to move. "Move, Move!"

"Kya! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke running from about thirty-five fangirls wearing his shirt. Sasuke _did_ look a little frightened, but you couldn't tell since he had an annoyed gotta-get-away-from-these-crazy-fangirls-Sakura-owes-me-big-time look. He jumped up to a rooftop and disappeared, leaving the fangirls sad. They slowly trailed off, Sakura watching every fangirl pass by her with disappointed faces. One of them, however, looked up and saw Sakura, and put on a very angry face. Sakura was confused.

"Fellow Fangirls, come hence!" the fangirl shouted. It immediately got all of the fangirls' attention and they crowded around the one who shouted. The said girl pointed to the confused Sakura. "I charge this pinkette with hanging with our Sasuke-kun earlier this day!" The girls gasped. "I saw her with him and the _handsome_ Neji-_kun_," all the girls simultaneously dreamily sighed. "and they looked pretty happy talking." The girls growled. She pointed to the Sakura once more. "Girls, you know what we do to those who are not in our fangirl group?" All the fangirls growled and rope appeared in the girl's hands.

"Get her," she said madly, and Sakura knew she had to run. The girls, however, were faster and they surrounded her, pulling her hair, pinching, biting, scratching and trying to tie her up.

_Poof!_

The fangirls groaned and walked away. In the middle of the circle that they once had made around Sakura was a log. Above them on a rooftop was Sakura, sweating. Her hair was pulled off in many directions and she had scratches everywhere. "So that's what it's like to have fangirls." Sakura said out loud. "Glad I don't have to deal with it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh...guys?" Daisuke tried to say. His eyes were wide, a little scared at the fact that a pink-haired ninja, the target to his teammates, had poofed into the rooftop. His teammates were busy, however. Yukio was screaming his lungs out and Michiko was running after him with many threats.

"..When I catch you, you WATCH, you little devil!" Michiko shouted as she turned a corner, still chasing after him.

"Guys?" Daisuke asked, turning towards them this time. Sakura did seem distracted. By this time, Michiko had jumped on Daisuke and was biting his arm. Daisuke was trying to inch away and get her off of him.

"Hello? Guys!" Daisuke finally shouted, the brawling two turning towards him, Michiko releasing her bite. Daisuke pointed to Sakura. Their eyes widened.

"I-I don't think she can see us, Daisuke-kun," Michiko said softly. "I mean, I only shot her _once_ and I took the needle out and---"

"So that's what it's like to have fangirls," Sakura said out loud. The three kids froze. "Glad I don't have to deal with it."

Yukio pushed Michiko off of her and walked in front of Sakura. "That proves us," he said, ignoring the fuming Michiko. "She can't see us." He was jumped once more by Michiko.

"Guys, let's try and finish this mission," Daisuke said as he sighed. "Look at us, its tearing us apart." Michiko got off of Yukio. Daisuke ushered them to come closer. "Come on, let's go." They nodded and were about to jump off when Yukio's hesitation caught their attention.

"Uh..uh..uhhmm," Yukio said. Michiko's eyes narrowed.

"What did you do, Yukio-kun?" Michiko said between gritted teeth. Daisuke could tell she was just waiting for a reason to jump the poor kid.

"There's kinda...a _problem_ with our mission," Yukio said, turning his gaze somewhere else.

"What _problem_?" Michiko asked.

"..Well...umm.."

"SPILL!" Michiko shouted, and Yukio jumped.

"I shot this guy with sunglasses and he fell in love with a tree," Yukio said really quickly.

"A...tree?" Michiko asked in disbelief.

"A tree," Daisuke said bluntly, but not believing it.

"A tree," Yukio sighed. "So I need your help, Michiko-chan, to free him before he marries it.." Daisuke grabbed on to Michiko, holding her back.

"Come on, let's go," Daisuke said through gritted teeth. Somehow, Michiko stopped resisting and turned to Yukio with an annoyed expression.

"Which way?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And so end another long-awaited chapter. Thanks for reading, now start reviewing. Just kidding. Suggestions welcome._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Next chapter of the tale of the three Children. After so much procrastination, both at scanning the pictures and writing this next chapter. I'll make it up to you guys, though. Anyways, they've already screwed up most of Rookie 9's love life, how long can they keep it up, and _when_ will they get it right?_**

**_Disclaimer: _Standard**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked into the hospital, first checking around to see if any of those insane fangirls were around. She didn't want another run-in with them; they might actually kill her this time. But she had to check up on Neji, feeling a little bit guilty.

Sakura went up to the counter and found one of her fellow medic nins behind it. She asked for the frozen Hyuuga and then made her way to the hospital room. Kiba was in the room, Sakura found out as soon as she opened the door. He was looking at a mirror with a sly face, practicing saying something. He looked pretty confident. Neji was on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Sakura was unsure if he was frozen or not, so she neared over to Kiba, who hadn't noticed her coming, and decided to ask him instead.

"Hey, Kiba-san," Sakura whispered as soon as she was close enough to him. Unfortunately, this was a mistake. Kiba was pretty shocked in her appearing out of nowhere and pretty much fell over once more with a red face. Sakura looked down at him.

"Kiba-san...shh! We're in a hospital. No need to shout!" she scolded him in a loud whisper. Another shade of red covered the dog boy's face as he tried to get up. Sakura outstretched her hand to help him up, which he accepted, and she pulled him up.

"Kiba-san, is Neji-san out of his frozen stage?" Sakura whispered, glancing at the Hyuuga who was still looking up at the ceiling. Kiba glanced up at the ceiling, as if trying to recall something. When he _did_ recall something, he started to laugh.

"Yeah, he's not frozen anymore," Kiba said, chuckling. "I brought him in like you said and a nurse told me to put him in this room and I did. While you were gone, they did some tests and gave him a pill and no reaction. So the nurse got fed up and dumped hot water on him. He got back to his senses, and I think he's reflecting on his life...or _destiny _or whatever."

"As long as he's alright," Sakura sighed. "Did the nurse let him stay here?"

"The nurse said he can come out whenever he wants," Kiba said. "He just doesn't _want_ to."

"He's using a hospital bed when there could be another ninja in need of it, that's not right," Sakura growled as she turned and walked towards the prodigy, still looking at the ceiling with a blank expression. He was too busy to notice her in the room, let alone _walking_ towards him.

"Neji-san!"

Said genius looked from the ceiling to her face, then back at the ceiling to hide his own face. This enraged the pink-haired girl.

"Hyuuga-san! Look at me!" she demanded. He remained unmoved. Sakura got a little angry at this. "What, are you too good to look me in the face?" Sakura couldn't stand those who thought they were superior than others.

The Hyuuga didn't turn for her. Instead, he gave her the most annoying answer ever. "Hn." Just like Sasuke.

"Dammit, you ice cube," Sakura shouted at him, though, to Kiba, it was as if she was shouting to the wall. "Get out of that hospital bed! There are other ninjas that might need to get treated and are being stalled by you just sitting there."

"Hn." Oh, that was getting annoying.

"I mean now, Neji-san," Sakura muttered. Neji didn't move. He was still in that bed, looking up at the ceiling.

To Sakura's amazement, Neji sighed. And began to talk. "Haruno-san, before I leave the hospital, I require a few moments of peace, which you are interrupting. Please give me ten minutes. Afterwards, I will leave."

Sakura was satisfied with the answer. Her angry, slightly surprised face relaxed into a light smile and she lowered her fist.

"Hai," she said happily as she smiled. "e, Neji-san!" Kiba was a little surprised. Girls and their mood swings.

"See you guys later then," Sakura said as she walked out the door, smiling at both of them. The minute the door was closed, two sighs of relief were heard.

Then: "Inuzuka, get _out_ of my room."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke silently followed Michiko and Yukio towards a forest. Yukio was running towards the direction where he _thought_ the guy in love with the tree was located. Behind Yukio and in front of Daisuke was Michiko, who was oddly silent, and Daisuke wondered if she was silently sulking about not finishing her job or thinking of a way to kill Yukio. He'd rather not know; he was only going with them for the safety of Yukio. Speaking of which, Daisuke had noticed that said boy was running pretty fast. Yukio must have noticed Michiko's strange behavior.

Michiko's head sharply turned to Daisuke, her eyes glaring daggers at him. Although Daisuke will never admit it or show it., he was a little frightened by this. At the same time, he was relieved that he didn't have to guess what was wrong with Michiko anymore. And, though it wasn't concerning him as much as the first two, he was wondering how Michiko could run in the right direction and look back at him without hitting a tree or tripping. _Psht. Girls._

"Oi, Daisuke-_kun_," Michiko growled through gritted teeth, pronouncing the suffix harshly. "Why couldn't we deal with this later…say, _after_ I finish my job?" Before Daisuke could say anything, Michiko's face lost its seriousouness. It formed into a puppy-dog look, right down to the pouting lip. "And why couldn't I stay back there? They're probably fighting…or something." Her voice rose to shriek. "I dunno, I'm not a _guy_!"

Daisuke mentally rolled his eyes. It was just like Michiko to act like the girl she really was. Oh, how grateful he was that the death-glare routine was over. This didn't mean he'd fall for the puppy-dog routine…he'd seen it too many times.

"You know how our needle works, Michiko," Daisuke calmly stated. Michiko only growled and turned her head to where Yukio was leading.

Yukio, however, seemed to be slightly interested with this conversation. He snapped his head to face Daisuke, quickly shouting in a gleeful tone, "I'm pretty sure Michiko-chan knows how they work, she's pretty smart! But…just to be safe, tell us, Michiko-chan!" He chuckled a little and then ran into a tree. Michiko and Daisuke stopped to surround him; Michiko sighing at how stupid he was and Daisuke just looking at him.

"Our special needles, given to us by Cupid-sama, work rapidly once entering the body of the victim," Michiko began to recite as she pitied her friend, who was standing up.

"In other words, they make the first fall in love with whoever they see almost instantly," Daisuke translated for his idiot friend.

"After a few hours or so, the arrows begin to fade away, completely injecting all its love juice into the victim for a permanent love condition," Michiko continued.

"The needle disappears; person stays in love forever," Daisuke stated simply. By this time, Yukio had stood up and was listening _closely_.

"Hey, I actually understood that last part!" Yukio shouted angrily. "You didn't have to translate!"

"Well, you never know what'll get through that thick skull of yours, dobe," Daisuke stated.

"Why you little---" Yukio tried to say, but Daisuke cut him off.

"Which means, _Michiko-chan_, that we must get to this man before the state becomes permanent," he said, glaring at the girl, who was pouting at him. He turned his attention to Yukio. "Now go lead, baka."

"Not with _that_ attitude," Yukio muttered angrily.

"Yukio-_kun_, I don't think you want to mess with me and my _job_," Michiko growled. Yukio jumped up and started running ahead. "I thought so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ten minutes Neji had asked for, the door to his room opened. It wasn't Sakura checking up on him, or Kiba, who had just left the room a few minutes ago after arguing with him. Instead, it was Neji, peering to see if anyone was around the room. If it was from fangirl paranoia or for fear of falling for Sakura, Neji didn't know himself. Tiptoeing down the corridor, he realized this was not Hyuuga behavior. He straightened himself and started walking regularly, glad he had realized this before anyone else had video taped it. _Like last time…_

Neji turned another corridor, knowing that through this way, the doors that lead out of the hospital were. He hoped that his destiny would be on his side, maybe free him from seeing Sakura ever again. At least…until whatever he had stopped acting up.

But fate loved to make him suffer. That, or it needed a good laugh and decided to mess with Neji's head. It would have laughed, too, if it saw Neji's pale, terrified face when he turned the corridor and almost walked into Sakura, the _very_ person he was trying to avoid. Because she was at the hospital, Sakura had decided to take this opportunity and continue her hospital shift. And now she was casually leaning on the counter, looking over some papers, facing the exit Neji wanted to get to. Because she was so distracted, she didn't see him almost run into her, giving Neji the chance to run back to the corridor he came from and angrily shake his fist. _Damn you, fate. Damn you to h---_

The hospital doors burst open as Kiba ran in, a parcel in his arms, with Akamaru following him happily. The noise he made quickly got all of Sakura's attention as she quickly put down the papers on the counter and took a few steps forward to meet the boy running towards her. He halted around ten inches from her face, proudly overtowering her.

"Sakura, here's the herbs you wanted," Kiba said happily as he handed her the bag he had. Sakura smiled as she took it and looked in the bag. Neji frowned at this; why was she smiling at him? Why is he being so nice to her?

_WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS? _His eyes widened. _No! It's the hormones again! They're driving me crazy! I bet if I go up to her, they'll make me propose to her and be eternally married and..._He stopped himself and rattled his head to get those thoughts out of his head. _No. Bad Neji. We can't think this. We're a Hyuuga. We have to be all proud and stoic and snooty and stuff._

With this in mind, he puffed up his chest and straightened up. Taking the opportunity that the annoying dog boy was distracting her,he would kill him later, the Hyuuga prodigy walked out of the room normally, as if nothing had happened. He hoped that he would be able to get past them _without_ being seen, but fate wanted him to suffer a little more.

"Arigato, Kiba-san," Sakura beamed at him after closing the parcel again. "You really didn't have to get them for me all the way on the other side of town, I could have gotten them by myself.."

"It was no problem, don't worry about it," Kiba responded happily, feeling all high-and-mighty. He was a little tired out from running but, hey, exercise is good for you. Akamaru silently agreed.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Neji walking towards the exit. Her green orbs quickly focused on the prodigy and she quickly shouted, "Neji-san. Please wait!"

He froze in place. At first, Sakura and Kiba thought he was frozen…again. They both mentally sighed in relief when he turned around to face them both. "Yes, Haruno-san?"

Sakura frowned a little at his reference, but brought back her smile again. "I'd just like to apologize for what happened earlier. I know I sounded a little bit bossy…Gomen." Her face was a little flustered as she muttered the last part.

Neji didn't know what to feel. Actually, he didn't want to feel _anything_. But he couldn't help feeling great after glancing at both Sakura's flustered face and Kiba's angry stare. _Damn hormones. I hate you. _

A little voice in his head piped up. **_Oh, but you can't. You can't hate us. Because we're full of the Hyuuga awesoness. _**

That sure scared the prodigy out of his wits. His eyes widened. _Holy shit, you can TALK??? _

The little voice let out an annoying, high-pitched, almost-girly, man laugh that scared the Hyuuga even more. **_Oh no, my friend. We do not have a voice, at least not usually. This is just another illusion of the ears to drive you bonkers. And for that to work…I guess I'll have to sing. Any requests? _**

_Just one, get the HELL out of my HEAD and SHUT UP!_

**_Jeez, that was two, genius. Moody much, Miss Hyuuga? _**

Neji glared. _What did you call me?_ He was paying so much attention to his mind that he didn't notice that he was glaring at Sakura. And that Sakura was now yelling at him. And Kiba was helping with the yelling. Akamaru was barking angrily as well, feeling left out. But there was a perfectly good reason why he didn't notice: the inside voice had started singing off-key all the Naruto theme-songs. Oh, his Hyuuga ears! They would surely burst!

"NEJI-TEME!"

That got Neji's attention and shut up the little voice of his hormones. He had expected the outburst from Kiba, not the little pink-head that was angrily shaking her fist at him. Kiba, still thinking Neji was dazed out, helped her out in the insults.

"Damn it, Neji, have you no manners?" Kiba shouted angrily. "How do you just glare at her after she apologized to you? Have you no _shame_?"

Kiba was definitely not worth his breath. Neji sent him a cold glare, turned around and walked out the door. Hopefully, they farther he went, the farther they'll be. His troubles were not over; he hadn't even passed the third house next to the hospital when he heard Sakura shouting at him.

"Neji-teme! Get back here!" Sakura shouted angrily. Behind her was Kiba and Akamaru. Neji paid no attention; he continued to walk away. But, for some reason, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, where his heart was.

**_Hehehe. That's what you get, Miss Neji! Eeeehehehehehe!_**

Damn that talking hormone.

"Neji-teme!" Sakura shouted as she walked his way to him. Her eyes were flashing dangerously and her hand was shaking violently. "I said, get back here!"

Neji stopped, but he didn't go back to her. Not in that mood of hers.

"Why you _insensitive_---"

"---_arrogant_---" Kiba added to Sakura's ranting. Sakura took no notice.

"_Woof! Woof! Arf!_"

"---ice cube!" At saying these precise words, Sakura hit the floor with her fist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Well, that was long awaited. Hopefully, the chapter's not disappointing. Prove it to me; Review! Please & thank you 3_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_….No, I'm not ignoring you people. I'm still working on this. Even though I gave myself a deadline. Well, let's just say there's a _slight_ chance I won't make it…and this story won't be finished by the summer. What can I say? These kids get themselves in some kind of weird trouble. _**

**_Disclaimer_: The children Daisuke, Yukio and Michiko are mine. Naruto and others don't wanna join us. Cuz they think we're zombies. Seriously, what would give you that idea? **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three children were now each on different branches of the same tree, looking down at Shino, Yukio's unfortunate victim. Michiko was sitting comfortably on a branch, a needle in her hand clamped tightly, looking down to her right at the guy, her eyes determined. On the opposite branch, looking down to his left, was Yukio, crouched down, hoping with all his might, afraid of what might happen to him if something bad happens. In a branch between them was Daisuke, standing, his arm around the branch he was holding on to, looking straight down at the guy. All of them waited for some kind of movement from the guy below. Said guy was just staring at the tree, doing nothing.

"How long is this going to take, Daisuke-kun?" Michiko whined from her spot. "I want to go back and help Sakura-chan. Besides," she waved the needle in the air. "we have the needle already. He should be back to normal."

"We have to make sure first," Daisuke muttered. "Hopefully, he hasn't received the full power of the needle."

"Oh right," Michiko grunted while she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, this guy has had us waiting for five minutes."

"3 minutes, 54 seconds, Michiko-chan," Yukio corrected her. Michiko gave him a death look and he quickly turned back his attention to the man below.

The guy shifted. The three children turned to him. And waited. Five minutes; nothing. Michiko got up.

"Uh uh, I'm not waiting here any longer," she said, then smiled brightly, hoping that her smile will save her from any punishment or shouting or scolding or…anything. "I'm out of here, see ya."

Just as she was about to leave, Shino shifted again. And everyone looked at him. Shino looked at the tree once more, and then took off somewhere in a brilliant jump, leaving them astonished. How could someone jump that _high_ and _fast_? Damn, how they wished they could do that. Instead, they all jumped down to the spot the man had been staring at the tree for millions of seconds.

"Well, my job is over," Michiko sighed happily. "And now I'm off. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She stuck out her tongue playfully.

Suddenly, Yukio's attention darted to a place behind him. And he noticed that there was a cave back there. A cave he hadn't notice was there for a long time. Okay…maybe during the whole ten minutes. Curiosity, want-for-adventure and a little bit of hunger overwhelmed him.

"Yeah, I think I'll go, too," Yukio muttered and he disappeared. Michiko and Daisuke looked at each other. This was bad.

"I…think we should follow him, Daisuke-kun," Michiko muttered disapprovingly. Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you don't want to save the pink girl?" Daisuke asked, doubtful.

"Umm…yes," Michiko replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So…why chase after stupid over there?" he asked, pointing to the direction Yukio had left running to. Michiko sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, idiot," Michiko muttered, pulling him into a slow walk to the place Yukio had run off to. "He's obviously going to do something stupid that'll get us in trouble. Now let's quickly get him and focus back to Sakura-chan!"

"Sa-who?" Daisuke asked, trying to release his arm from her grasp.

"Sakura-chan," Michiko stated. "The pretty pink lady."

"Wait," Daisuke said, trying to free himself. "No seriously, wait." Michiko stopped and turned to him. Daisuke took this chance to free his arm and then pointed to a tree above. "Look; apples."

Michiko looked up. A little feeling in her gut was telling her that Daisuke was kidding and would run off while she was distracted looking up at the spot he pointed at. He had done it many times before at school, at the park, at his own _house_ to avoid her.

She looked anyway; what else could she do? And, to her surprise, there _were_ apples up in the tree. Daisuke wasn't _lying_. They were all round and red and ripe and _tempting…_

"Now that I think about it…" Michiko began, trying to think up an excuse. "Yukio-kun doesn't need us right now…and Sakura-chan still has about five hours until the needles completely disappear and…"

Daisuke couldn't take her chatter anymore. He jumped up into the tree while she was talking to herself and shoved an apple in her mouth.

"There, now shut it," Daisuke commanded as he jumped up, took an apple and started eating it. Michiko was too busy enjoying the apple's great taste to really notice the attitude that Daisuke just gave her. But she knew, at the bottom of her gut, that Yukio was doing something really _really_ stupid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge crater was the result of her anger, and a little crack of it was making its way to Neji's feet. Neji took no bother to move or anything; it was just a crack, it wouldn't harm him. As if reading his exact thoughts and feeling really bad about itself, the crack stopped there. Neji, though he didn't look it, was a little surprised. Could he have _really_ bugged the medic nin _this_ far?

**_Oh hell yes, Miss Hyuuga._**

"Dammit, you talking hormone, just die!!!"

Bad move. He shouted it. _Instead _of thinking it. And at the direction where Sakura was angrily standing.

"What the hell did you just call me?" she shouted angrily, her fist waving at him, threatening to crash itself into the floor again at maximum power. Too bad she was at the village and Tsunade-shishou would get really angry at her. You do **not** want to make the Godaime angry, especially when she hasn't had her daily dose of sake.

Behind her was Kiba, with a confused look on his face. "Seriously, what _did_ you call her?" Kiba asked, scratching his head a little. "Did...did you call her a _hormone_? What the hell kind of insult is that? I mean, seriously, was that supposed to make any _sense_?"

"Shut it, Kiba-san," Sakura whispered to him, her bangs covering her expression. Although it was small, Kiba still heard it, and backed away slowly.

Maybe Kiba couldn't see her expression, but Neji could. And her eyes were flaring with anger, ready to kick his butt. Man, Sakura was sure quick-tempered. And in times like this, there was only one thing to do.

Neji turned around, ready to run for his life away from this psychopath. "Don't you dare," Sakura growled, and Neji froze. Damn, this girl sure has a way with words. Nobody could make Neji freeze. Nobody _should_ be able to make Neji freeze. Not counting that…earlier accident…with the water….and…yeah, you know that.

Neji turned to face her once more, his cold face ready to meet her face. If he wasn't used to having that face on, Neji would have dropped it and put on a oh-kami-have-mercy-on-me-and-save-me-from-the-evil-psycho-lady face. Sakura was flaring. Her eyes were burning with a desire to rip Neji's arms and legs off of him in the most painful way ever. Damn was she violent. There was only one thing to do now: pray for Naruto to appear out of nowhere and save him from his wrath by distracting Sakura and her anger. Kiba obviously wasn't going to do anything; he was still trying to figure out the whole _hormone_ thing. Please, Naruto, appear out of nowhere.

He heard footsteps coming up from behind him; slow, calm. He inwardly sighed angrily; this couldn't be Naruto. But it _could_ be a possible distraction to Sakura. He turned around to face the newcomer; it was Sasuke.

_Oh god, no. Don't tell me that my savior is this Uchiha_.

**_What's wrong with that, Neji-chan? He looks kinda hot. _**

_Oh hell no. You are NOT going to turn me gay for Uchiha. _

**_Who said "turn"? Seriously, I think you're gay enough for him. _**

_Just…go die. Go to a little emo corner and die. _

**_Psht. You wish. I'm here for keeps, babe. _**

Neji twitched a little. It lasted about half a second, but he swore that everyone saw that. He felt Sakura stiffen a little as the arrogant Uchiha strutted his way in. Okay, maybe not strutted…but he was getting all the attention. Okay, maybe not _all_…Kiba was still trying to figure out the whole _insult_ thing. Baka.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga." Sasuke turned to face the others, and Neji swore that he felt Sasuke stiffen and freeze then and there. Sakura must still be angry. Sasuke turned to Neji and glared at him. "What did you do to Sakura?"

_Suck up._ Neji scoffed inside. But he felt Sakura's chakra slowly…die down a little.

"Uchiha, help me out," Kiba cried out in frustration from his place. "He called Sakura a _hormone_. Tell me, how the _hell_ is that an insult?"

Both Neji and Sasuke twitched; Sasuke was probably thinking _What the Hell_ and Neji remembering his stupid so-not-a-Hyuuga moment.

"What the hell was that, Hyuuga?" Sasuke scoffed. Neji was relieved that Sakura's chakra was getting less violent; apparently Sasuke caring was calming her down.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Kiba cried out again. Honestly, he and Naruto sometimes were identical in mind.

"You don't want any answers, Uchiha," Neji said. His voice sounded like he actually _knew_ what he was saying, when he was seriously making this stuff up. He wanted to skip this moment in time forever. Sasuke reacted like Neji wanted him to; a slight eyebrow raise.

"You want to spar, don't you?"

Sasuke grinned. _Hell yeah_. And they began at it. In the middle of the village, nearby a hospital. Honestly, could they _get_ any clue?

"Wai---Wait a minute…When did THIS happen?" Kiba sputtered, his eyes wide, looking at Sakura, who was also trying to figure this out. Sakura shrugged.

Kiba sighed, then put on a smirk. "Screw this," he smiled arrogantly. "Any sparring around and I'll join it!"

By this time, Neji and Sasuke had locked kunais and were trying to overpower each other. To Sakura's complete surprise, Kiba ran in and punched them both, sending them flying to two different directions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Oh my god, my chapters are getting longer. XDD But, hey, it's keeping me entertained. And away from my math homework. Read and Review; distractions a plenty. D _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_So…a new chappie, huh? Well, you know the deal…disclaimer is standard. Sorry for the LONG wait, it's just….vacation! As you all know, Neji has a hormone talking to him. Weird, huh? I guess someone's competing with Sakura and her Inner Sakura in sanity tests. _**

**_I own the children. _**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukio sneaked into the cave, carefully observing what was around. Curiosity had gotten the better of him. I mean, seriously, _anything_ could be in a cave. As he walked in deeper, he began to think of all the possibilities that could happen in one deep cave. Bats, vampires, ogres, mountain trolls…his imagination grew and grew as he went deeper. Nearing the dead end of the cave, he sighed, disappointed.

"That was so anti-climactic," he muttered to himself as he turned around. He threw his hands up and began to shout, to no one in particular, "What was the point in going here again?"

"The coast is clear."

Yukio almost jumped at that reply. The voice was masculine, but it sounded cold and evil. What's worse is that he couldn't tell from which direction it came from and ended up bumping into the walls around him at least twice.

"Damn," he silently cursed. He suddenly regretted ever making a noise. In front of him was a tall blue man that looked a _lot_ like a fish. The resemblance was remarkable. He looked deadlier than a fish, though, with that huge sword behind him. Of course, the man would have never heard him, but it was a sort of human reaction.

_Back away slowly…_Yukio instructed himself only to turn around and face another tall man, this time with red eyes. It was then that Yukio noticed he was being surrounded. Yes there was a fish guy and a man with red eyes, but there was also a man who looked like a plant was eating him, a shorter man whose face was engulfed with a spiral that Yukio couldn't find his face, a blonde man with a large dangerous scythe, and a wooden man with a large scorpion tail. They were all wearing black robes with red clouds on them. These were scary people and Yukio immediately wanted to get away.

They kept their distance from each other, a little space between them, Yukio trying to guess which space was big enough for him to pass by without bumping into their weapons, which they held by their side. His safest way out was the space between the fish guy and the red-eyed man who had no weapons.

"The time is coming for us to capture the kyuubi," Itachi spoke. [AN: I'm pretty sure you can all guess who these people are "We must prepare all our supplies. The kyuubi has gotten stronger in the past few years."

Yukio tiptoed his way towards the man as he spoke. "We must split ourselves up to capture all of them." Itachi looked at all his companions, making sure they all knew what he was talking about. "We have to make this swift, fast and brutal---"

Yukio was squeezing his way through the two men. "Tobi, dammit, get out of the way," a voice spoke up from behind the spiral-faced short man. Suddenly, Tobi was violently thrown forward as the blond Deidera stepped up in his place. Tobi, however, couldn't keep his balance and went clumsily forward to where Yukio was and fell on him.

Tobi was now entirely on Yukio and he felt the little boy like he had just fallen on a large rock. Tobi jumped up quickly and got in place between Itachi and Kisame, who were trying their best to ignore him. None of the Akatsuki members had even glanced at Tobi's fall, and had not seen the peculiar way he had fallen, as if he had fallen on something when there was nothing there. Maybe if Yukio had noticed that, he wouldn't have run away crazily, flailing his arms. And he wouldn't have ran into Michiko and knocked her backwards.

The apples had done her some good or else Yukio wouldn't have been able to stand up. She was, nevertheless, furious and had grabbed hold of Yukio's shirt, pulling him dangerously close.

"What were you doing in there?" Michiko seethed. Her eyes were dangerous.

Yukio knew he had to think of a good excuse.

"I was doing my job, Michiko-chan," he said nervously. "I noticed this cave and…and I checked to see if there were people we missed in there."

Michiko was mad. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back, though," Yukio smirked.

Michiko let go of his shirt and put up the palm of her hand up in front of him, signaling him to shut up. "Whatever," she murmured. "Did you find your _people_?" She clearly didn't believe him.

"As a matter of fact I did," Yukio puffed up his chest in pride. "There were five men and a lady."

"Did you remember to _shoot_ them?" she said slowly. Yukio mentally hit himself in the head, and then started to laugh nervously. "You _didn't_, did you?"

"I forgot," he said nervously. Michiko might kill him. But then she would have killed him earlier when he had knocked her backwards. Michiko pushed him forwards.

"Go. Now."

"Fine," Yukio shouted as Michiko pushed him on. He shrugged his shoulders to shake her off and marched into the cave.

He saw the men again, and found the blonde _girl_. _She_ seemed to be listening impatiently to the red-eyed man talking. That guy sure liked to talk.

Yukio took out a needle and threw it at the _girl_. He just wanted to get this over with. _She_ jumped a little and everyone turned to face _her_. That was all Yukio needed to see before dashing away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiko raised her hands up high happily as they made it inside Konoha again. "It's so good to be back!" she shouted happily in the air.

"What's good about it?" Daisuke murmured as they continued to walk inside. "We still have to fix your little screw up, you know?"

"That's right!" Michiko realized. "Yukio---" Yukio froze in his place. He expected Michiko to death-glare him or _something_, but Michiko seemed to be somewhere else. She didn't even glance at him. "---accidentally shot a poor passerby. We _have_ to save Sakura-chan from this disaster!"

"Can't we eat first?" Yukio piped in. Daisuke and Michiko looked at him. Clearly it was not a good time to talk about food. They turned around and started walking. "But, come on! You guys had apples! And I saw a nice ramen stand a few blocks from here. Michiko-chan! Daisuke-teme!"

"That reminds me," Michiko spoke aloud as she continued walking. "Daisuke-kun, where's the bag I told you to hold for me earlier?"

Daisuke pulled out a bag from the insides of his vest and handed it to Michiko. Yukio was angrily stomping his way after them. Michiko threw the bag backwards and it went flying right into Yukio's open hands. Yukio opened the bag and took out three apples.

"Arigato, Michiko-chan!" Yukio shouted as he ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Arigato, Arigato, Arigato!"

"You--You're—You—GET OFF ME, YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"Oi, stop the love-fest, stupid," Daisuke said as he pulled Yukio off of Michiko. Michiko immediately breathed in deep breaths. "We have a job to do."

"Oh, right!" Yukio shouted between chomps. He was already mid-way eating his first apple. "Lead the way then."

One minute Daisuke was in front of him, the other he had disappeared. "Dais—Daisuke-teme, where'd you go?" he shouted angrily, dropping the core of the apple. He turned to Michiko. "Michiko-chan, Daisuke disappeared!"

Michiko rolled her eyes and then dashed after---_Daisuke_? Yukio mentally hit himself in the head. Daisuke dashed away so fast that he couldn't see him. Yukio bagged the two apple and ran after them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all stopped on the rooftop of a building opposite to Konoha's hospital, looking from the three boys fighting with each other to the distressed if not _slightly_ confused Sakura.

"I can't believe this happened," Michiko complained to herself, shaking her head. "It's all my fault that Sakura-chan is suffering so much."

"Let me get this straight," Yukio said aloud, completely ignoring Michiko _which_ annoyed her. "You accidentally shot White Eyes over there---" he pointed to Neji. "---and now he's fighting with Dog Boy, which _I _shot," Yukio sounded very proud of himself. "---and Chicken Butt, the one _you_ wanted to shoot." He pointed to Sasuke. "Why is that?"

"Obviously their fighting for her _love_," Michiko sighed, her head filled with romantic thoughts.

"Guys will fight for anything, Michiko," Daisuke muttered. "Example: I steal Yukio's apple…he wants to kill me. I defend myself, fight ensues."

"No way are you going to steal my apple!" Yukio shouted as he pulled his remaining apple closer to him.

"See my point?"

"Fine, fine…" Michiko complained. She jumped to the edge of the rooftop. "Let's get down there and take their needles away." She jumped down. Daisuke followed. Yukio chomped down his last apple before getting down there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Story stops here, folks. Know why? TENSiON! Learn it, live it, LOVE it. Don't worry, I'm updating faster these days. In fact, I have most of the story already typed down. Gimme a review and up goes the next chapter. I'm waiting _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_The review has come! Which means-----New chapter! All you _other_ folk that weren't here when I announced the last chapter, you got lucky…that's all I'll say. Why did I do that? Because I'm getting bored these days…that's why. I've also got one story that I have to finish as well, and two new fanfictions, Naruto-style of course, which I have already planned out. If the school year doesn't kill me, I'll start it up for you all. _**

**_Disclaimer: Standard. I own the children. _**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why is this happening to me?_ Sakura thought to herself. She couldn't bring some sense into what just happened. Neji freezes, Neji goes to hospital, Neji calmly tells her to go away, Neji comes out of hospital, Sakura apologizes, Neji gets angry at her, Neji calls out Sasuke, Neji, Sasuke and Kiba are fighting. What has the world _come_ to?

**_Medic-nin, what are you doing?_** Inner Sakura growled. **_You're just going to let these three people fight in front of a hospital…inside Konoha? _**

_No… _

**_So what are you doing here? Did you forget---people need rest to recuperate. They won't get any rest when there's a fight nearby and sudden crashes are heard every five seconds._** Neji was thrown into a building next to the hospital, the sudden impact making a crater in the building and a booming sound.

**_See what I mean? The hospital needs you, Sakura. And…and what about the owners of that building? What about the people living in this neighborhood? They're in real trouble if this fight gets out of hand. Sasuke's Chidori, did you forget about that? He might release it and Kami knows what'll happen! _**

_That's right…_Sakura's mind flashed back to when she was younger and Sasuke and Naruto had started fighting on the rooftop of the hospital. Sasuke had gotten so into the fight that he released a Chidori meant to seriously injure Naruto instead of the water tower.

"Stop…" Sakura whispered. She started walking towards them, her mind lost in the memory of Sasuke and Naruto fighting.

"Stop..." This time she spoke it louder, but it didn't stop the boys from fighting. They barely even heard her, Neji trying to _Juuken_ Sasuke and Kiba throwing punches. Sakura started running. She remembered when she had done the exact same thing that time long ago. Neji, Sasuke and Kiba had all been thrown off by separate blows to different buildings, and now were running to a common place for them all to collide.

"STOP!" _Boom!_ Sakura had gotten there first and had made a crater in the floor. The earth started to shake and all three fighters jumped from where to a safe distance.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she shrieked once again, her eyes watery. Her fist was still in the ground, and she didn't want to move. Kiba walked to her, the other two practically watching them.

"Sakura, calm down…it's just a fight." Kiba tried to reassured her. "Just a little spar between friends, nothing more."

_That's what it should have been last time…And that time led to Sasuke leaving…and breaking her heart…_ Sakura didn't move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiko was about to cry. "Look at how sad I made her!" she shrieked. "This is all my fault, it's all my fault!"

"Then go fix it!" Daisuke instructed, clearly annoyed by her shrieking. "They're both right there, practically waiting for you to take the needle out of them."

"But what if I mess up _again_?" she shrieked once more. Daisuke winced. "I'm not cut out as a match-maker! Why couldn't we get that bingo book excuse of a love chart like last time? Why is Cupid-sama challenging us?"

"Stop whining and do your job…" Daisuke muttered, but his mutter went unnoticed by Michiko. She was wiping her tears away.

"Hey, look over there!" Yukio shouted. He was pointing to the end of the street where something green was getting closer and closer to them. "What is that?" His eyes widened a little. "I think I know what that is!"

"What is it then?" Daisuke asked, Michiko watching him as well.

"Obaa-chan! My grandma used to tell me that this day would come because I wouldn't eat the vegetables!"

"What are you talking about?" Michiko spoke as she watched him cower in a corner.

"The veggies, they want revenge…They want revenge for not being eaten…They think _I _think I'm too good for them….and now they've come to eat me!"

"I think his obaa-san is the reason he's stupid, don't you?" Daisuke sighed. "Besides, the creature is coming closer….and closer…and closer…"

"He looks to be human," Michiko observed through squinted eyes. Yukio quickly jumped up to see. "And he's coming closer…"

"And closer…"

"And _closer_…"

"SAKURA-CHAN, MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM! WHAT HAVE THEY _DONE_ TO YOU?"

The green suited man had stopped in front of Sakura, who hadn't moved throughout this whole time, Kiba still trying desperately to cheer her up. The children were quiet for one minute…their faces in some sort of mixture between surprise and fear.

"Man!" Yukio shouted as he pointed. "_Those_ are some _big_ eyebrows." Yukio was the first to break out of that phase. Daisuke started laughing. He knew it was true.

"Enough with the laughter," Michiko muttered. "There's only one logical explanation to this. Someone shot this man. So confess: who did it?"

Yukio and Daisuke looked at each other.

"I dunno."

"Wasn't me."

"SAKURA-CHAN, PLEASE SMILE! I'LL DO 2,000 LAPS---NO, 5,000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA IF YOU WOULD JUST SMILE! MY DEAR CHERRY BLOSSOM, DON'T LET YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH BE DOUSED BY PEOPLE LIKE THEM! LET YOUR FLAME BURN THE HEAVENS!"

"Yeah, he _has_ to have been shot," Michiko sighed. She stretched her hands. "That's three to remove, I guess I'll start---"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" another voice shouted. It was male, and it was extremely happy. For a minute, Michiko thought it had come from Yukio.

"Over there!" Yukio shouted as he pointed to an orange figure in the distance, slowly coming closer.

"Don't worry your silly little head, dobe," Daisuke mocked Yukio. "The carrots are not coming to gobble you up."

"Of course not!" Yukio shouted. "There's a flash of blond on top of that orange and everybody knows that _carrots have green leaves, not yellow_." Daisuke muttered _dobe_ under his breath.

The blonde we all know as Naruto got closer and closer. "What's this? HEY! GET AWAY FROM SAKURA-CHAN!" He pushed Lee out of the way. "Oi, Sakura-chan, what's wrong? What did Fuzzy Brow do to you?"

"I have done no such wrongs, Naruto-kun," Lee reported. "I found her on the floor as she is now with Kiba-kun, Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun."

"E? Sakura-chan, what did Sasuke-teme do this time?"

"A blonde boy coming out of nowhere to help her out," Michiko said aloud. "Either he's her prince or someone shot him. So…_who shot him_?"

Again, the two boys looked at each other in confusion.

"I dunno." Daisuke shrugged. "Don't blame me for these kind of things."

"I shot a blonde _girl_." Yukio muttered as he scratched his head. At this exact moment, a female shriek rung out nearby from the edge of the block.

"Oh, Shika-_kun_!"

Michiko turned her head to look down at the street below. Down one street, running towards the group of people surrounding Sakura, was a boy in a high ponytail, running as fast as he could. Behind him was a blonde girl with her hair up, chasing after him with hearts in her eyes.

"Run for your lives!" the boy shouted as he passed by the group of people, who had stopped long enough to turn and watch this bizarre scene. "Ino's gone mad!" The group, as well as Michiko and the boys, watched the boy run out of sight with the girl at his heels.

Michiko shook her head. "Oh great. Because of you two, we have to re-hit everyone!"

"You're blaming _me_ for this?" Daisuke asked, glaring at her.

Michiko lowered her eyes dangerously. "Depends; what did you do when we split up to shoot as many people as we could?"

"I did no such thing," Daisuke admitted. He scoffed at them. "Maybe you two would be dumb enough to shoot without permission a.k.a. the bingo book but I _wouldn't_."

"Hey, Michiko-chan," Yukio shouted suddenly. "Look over there!" He pointed to an open window in a nearby building.

Michiko squinted her eyes then, giving up, stuck out her hand to Daisuke. Daisuke quickly got the message and took out binoculars from his vest pocket and handed it to her. Michiko quickly yanked it out of his hands and looked at where Yukio had pointed previously. There was a man inside, reading a book. He looked really really happy, though he had a mask on hiding his grin. Before Michiko got to wondering _why_ Yukio would ask her to look at this the silver-haired man started to laugh and hug the book warmly. He didn't look like he'd ever let it go.

Michiko turned to face the sky. "Cupid-sama, why are you challenging us so?"

"Seriously, a man loving his book is going overboard in insane." Yukio muttered.

"CUPID-SAMA!" Michiko shouted again.

"Cupid-sama has the flu, remember?" a girlish voice rung out. "That's why you guys and me are here for."

Michiko quickly switched from being extremely sad to deep anger. She knew who this voice belonged to. Yukio and Daisuke quickly caught on once they saw this reaction.

"Natsuko-chan?"

"Natsuko-san."

"The devil herself…"

From the sky came out a girl around their age with deep blue wings. It was none other than Natsuko, Michiko's most hated enemy. She was just one rank higher than them, hence the wings, and Michiko would have been alright with her _if_ she didn't rub it in so much. Michiko looked ready to kill someone right about now. Maybe today would be the end of Natsuko-_chan_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Oh noes, I think this chapter is short….hehe…I guess this is all you guys will get for now. Don't worry, I have more in store for you. You just have to be patient…All of you. _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the small hiatus. School does that to me…and doesn't give me any more time to write my stories. Well, it isn't really meant to torture you all BUT…I made this chapter short. Why? Because it's the MOST important one. WHY? Just read.**_

_**Disclaimer: Standard. I own Daisuke, Yukio, Michiko and Natusko. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuko landed in front of Daisuke, Yukio and Michiko, broadening her smile as she reached the floor. She looked at each of them, one at a time, until her eyes reached Michiko, and rested there.

"Michiko-chan!" she squealed as she went over to hug her. "How've you been doing?"

"Great, thanks," Michiko muttered as she stepped away, Natsuko missing her by inches.

Michiko wasn't insulted, but she acted such anyway. "Michiko-chan, why do you always do this to me?" Natsuko whined. "I'm only here to help." She grinned. "Don't tell me you're still jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" Michiko shouted at her. She pouted and crossed her arms. "And we surely don't need your help."

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear," Natsuko muttered. She walked over to them, Michiko stepping out of the way, and looked down at the madness. Sakura was still on the floor, depressed, but the boys around her had gotten impatient and had started blaming each other. Their ramblings were loud enough that Michiko could hear them from the rooftop.

"You did this, didn't you, Neji-teme!"

"I did no such thing. If anything, I believe Uchiha has upset her."

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no, Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"EHHH?!? Sasuke-teme, I'll make you pay for that!"

"Bring it."

"SAKURA-CHAN, MY SWEET CHERRY BLOSSOM, I"LL BEAT THESE THREE IF IT WILL MAKE YOU SMILE!"

"EHH?!?!"

"Need more proof, Michiko-chan?" Natsuko smiled as she looked at Michiko's defeated face. "Do you agree now that you need my help?"

"_We_ don't need your help, Natsuko," Michiko muttered, trying to control her anger. "Yukio, Daisuke and I can handle it by ourselves. We just have to take out the needles from their system and start all over again."

"That would take a few hours," Daisuke murmured. "It would have helped if Cupid-sama had given us the bingo book."

"That's right!" Yukio said. "The bingo book would have told us who to hit and who not to hit. Honestly, I dunno why Cupid-sama would even entrust us in knowing who not to hit. We can't do that job; we're still kids. And from what I can see, Michiko-chan isn't very good at playing match-maker—"

"Don't mess with me, stupid!" Michiko shrieked as she knocked Yukio down to the floor. She calmed down a little after releasing her anger on Yukio. "But he is still right. Why would Cupid-sama entrust us in doing a higher-up's job?"

"Because he _didn't_," Natsuko interrupted them. She put her hand out, palm up, and made signs with her other hand. A small book appeared on her hand with the words _Konoha_ on it. She put both hands on the book, showing it off to the three of them. "This is Konoha's Current Love Situation, also known as Konoha's _Love_ Bingo Book."

"How did _you_ get that?" Michiko questioned quickly.

"Cupid-sama sent me to deliver it to you three," Natsuko muttered. "Apparently, you guys left before he could give it to you. Honestly, that's what you all get for being so impatient."

Michiko remembered that day. She remembered all of them led to Cupid-sama's room, a large room with filled bookcases surrounding a large table where Cupid sat. He didn't look very good that day, and he explained to the three of them that he would need the help of every cloud-ninja there was. He instructed all the jounins to go to every village and gather data in little books [exactly like the one Natsuko had about their inner thoughts about their friends, family, etc. He instructed all the genin to follow the Bingo Books to match every person to their loved one, exactly as the Book said, even if one of them didn't love the afflicted. Lastly, he instructed the chuunin to look over the results after each and every person had been afflicted.

Every genin stood in their groups, Michiko with Daisuke and Yukio. They were last group to approach Cupid-sama. Cupid-sama gave them a map of Konoha, instructing them to go there and work quickly. Just as Cupid-sama was about to continue, his face became pale and he fell on the floor. Medics came from the shadows and a whole crowd surrounded Cupid-sama. Yukio began shouting about Cupid-sama bailing on them when one of the medics finally became irritated and threw them all out. Nothing else left to do, Michiko, Daisuke and Yukio left to start their mission.

"So Cupid-sama didn't want us to learn by ourselves?" Michiko asked, a little disappointed. "Aiii. Cupid-sama was going to be my one-way ticket to becoming a jounin!"

"Arigato," Daisuke said as he put his palm out, waiting for the book to fall in it. "We'll be taking the book now."

"Oh, this isn't coming to you guys for free," Natsuko said as she hugged the book close to her. "You have to pay the price."

"What's the price?" Daisuke asked.

Natsuko grinned. "Michiko-chan must come over here and convince me to give it to her."

Michiko turned red and turned away, screaming, "HELL NO!" Natsuko's grin widened. She was completely aware of Michiko's dislike for her. But that's what made the task fun.

"Ne, Michiko-chan," Yukio whispered to her. He had appeared right in front of her, now huddling her closer to him to talk privately. "Go ahead and go with it. Just don't mean it. I do it all the time; she'll buy the act and hand it over to you. Just completely sell the whole 'you love her' act."

"I see," Michiko muttered. An eyebrow of hers suddenly twitched. "What do you mean you do it _all the time_?"

"I'll start first, just follow my lead," Yukio whispered and ran over to Natsuko. "I'll give you a sign."

The unexpecting Natsuko was glomped by Yukio as he hugged her happily. "Arigato, Natsuko-chan!" Yukio shouted. "Arigato, Arigato, Arigato!"

Michiko sighed; Yukio wasn't about to tell her any time soon. She could always beat the information out of him later on. Natsuko, on the other hand, seemed to be buying Yukio's attitude. She looked a little uncomfortable with him around, clutching the book tightly. Yukio winked at her; the sign for her to start. Michiko ran over to her and grabbed hold of one of her arms.

"Thank you very much!" Michiko smiled happily. "Really, thank you very much for bringing us the book, Natsuko-nee-san!" She closed her eyes as she said the words, biting her tongue.

Natsuko stopped moving. Yukio stopped moving, too. Michiko opened her eyes. Daisuke was right in front of her, and he wasn't moving either. In his hands, however, was Konoha's Bingo Book. He looked completely serious; Michiko immediately let go of Natsuko and Yukio did the same.

"Falling for those two, pathetic," he said. "Looks like you have a long way to go." Michiko looked down.

"Great job, you two. You make great distractions."

Michiko looked up, surprised.

"No problem, Daisuke-teme!"

He was praising them, in a way?

"Shut up, stupid."

Michiko smiled. "No problem at all, Daisuke-kun!" she smirked as she looked at the surprised Natsuko. "What are you going to do now, Natsuko?"

Natsuko seemed to regain her senses. She looked down from the rooftop at the madness below. Then she sat at the rooftop's edge. "I'm going to watch," she murmured. "I have to complete my job as a Chuunin, you know." She looked at Daisuke. "And just to show you I'm not a sore loser, I'll take out all the needles you threw."

She made her hand signs swiftly without any sound, and then raised her hand. Three needles flew out from the bodies below towards Natsuko and she caught them. Speed was what Natsuko was good at; she had no problem showing it off.

Natsuko grinned and turned her head to face them. Michiko was right in front of Daisuke and Yukio, Daisuke holding on to the book. "I leave the rest of Konoha up to you three." Then she turned away and looked at the people below.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End. Of the chapter, mind you. The next chapter is still coming, of course, though the ending is bound to be close, too. It might take a while…now that I have school and everything. But Daijoubu! I will prevail!**_

_**Now that Yukio, Michiko and Daisuke have their hands on Konoha's Bingo Book, what are the REAL parings? And was that THREE needles?... Wait a minute….if Yukio does this all the time, the whole 'you love her' act, then what does he want Michiko to hand over to him? xD (think about that ;D )**_


End file.
